1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to desks and the like, and is more particularly concerned with a desk for use in a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known that many people handle certain clerical jobs and the like while in an automobile, truck or other vehicle. Commonly, one simply uses a clip-board or the surface of a brief case as a desk, but such expedients do not provide truly desirable working surfaces.
There have been several efforts at providing a desk for use in a vehicle. These prior efforts include: desks that are supported by the vehicle seat, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,031,242 and 3,922,973; desks that are supported from the floor of the vehicle, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,345,118 and 5,085, 153; and, desks that are supported by both, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,391. Many of these prior art desks are simply too large for many of today's vehicles, and still do not provide the convenience needed in today's business environment. Other prior art desks are little more than writing surfaces mounted in a vehicle. Even prior art desks that attempt to provide some storage space do not have spaces arranged to provide a convenient, organized mobile desk such as is needed by many people who work primarily from their vehicle.
Recently, with the popularity of portable, or "lap-top", computers, sales people and the like rely heavily of such a computer while on the road. The use of the computer, with related accessories such as facsimile transmission devices and mobile telephones, makes the vehicle a virtual rolling office, but there has been no desk to facilitate the use of this equipment.